Fiction Wrestling Entertainment
Fiction Wrestling Entertainment, or FWE for short, is a fiction wrestling company. Started in 1979, the company was founded by Olimpio Valant as a way to bring the same excitement that could be found in the United States in Europe as well. Company's history The company, founded in 1983 by Olimpio Valant, was created as a way to bring the same excitement that could be found in the United States in Europe as well. However, as wrestling made the big jump with the first ever WrestleMania, so did the federation. In 1984, the company's first Pay-Per-View, Live From Abruzzo: First Day, was hosted, followed in November of that same year by War of Prides. In 1985, an early concept of the Royal Rumble match was created, and was showcased to the world during the 1985 Battle Royale Pay-Per-View. While the Pay-Per-View was renamed in 1990 to High Noon, the federation still refers the 1985 edition as the first ever High Noon Rumble. In 1994, a couple of weeks after FWE's ten-year anniversay, Olimpio Valant died, leaving the company to his only male son, Silvio Valant. Silvio, even against the advice of the main bookers, did the big jump, and moved the company's headquarters to the United States of America, bringing his employees with him. In that same year, FWE's first ever show to be held in the USA, Wednesday Night American Dream, was dedicated to the memory of Olimpio. In 1999, the company had created an agenda similar to the one that is used to this very same day; two shows a week, one pay-per-view a month for a total of 96 weekly shows and 12 pay-per-views a year In 2001, the company was suddenly flooded by new superstars from either the indy circuit or the then-defunct EWA. To try to maintain order, Silvio created two separated rosters, named after the weekly shows, SPADES and LevelUp. While SPADES would keep three of the four original belts, those being the FWE Championship, the World Tag Team Championship and the FWE European Championship, LevelUp would get two brand new ones: the FWE Tag Team Championship and the World Heavyweight Championship, along with the FWE Intercontinental Championship. In 2004, a still young Gear Valant, literally a few weeks from finishing high school and moving on to college, proposed to the board of directors and his father a new idea: a big WrestleMania-like show with up to 8 weeks of build-up for the bigger rivalries and the greatest matches. The idea, which would take the shape of CrashDay, was soon greenlit. In 2008, to celebrate the company’s 25 years of history, the FWE Hall of Fame building was inaugurated in Miami, Florida, with the first batch of Hall of Famers being elected at CrashDay VI, and Gear Valant became the new CEO. In 2014, at CrashDay XI, Silvio Valant, now with a minor role inside the company, was inducted in the FWE Hall of Fame, while Gear Valant’s brother and Silvio’s youngest son, Alexander, became the COO. However, Silvio soon put the coat of COO back up, as Alexander left the FWE to found his own company in the state of San Andreas, SPWA. By the end of 2014, with new talent arriving from its' developmental program, FTR, FWE looked at 2015 and proclaimed it "the year the transition to a new generation begins". 2015, however, did not start on a high note: Silvio Valant ended up hospitalized with heart issues, while the Board of Directors turned their back on Gear Valant, in hopes of taking over the company. As a result, FWE underwent a temporary shutdown. The FWE stock plummeted, and FWE almost had to fill for bankrupcy. Luckily, the members of the extended Valant family, who were overseas, quickly flew to the US to help the company back to its' feet, whilst Gear Valant sold a lot of his propreties to save the company, including his mansion. FWE eventually resurfaced on February 13th with two new weekly shows, Wednesday Night Blitzkrieg (Replacing Monday Night SPADES) and Friday Night RiseUp! (Replacing Friday Night LevelUp!). As of 2015, the most critically acclaimed event in FWE history has to be 2005's CrashDay II, which featured an 18-year old Gear Valant wrestle alongside his father in a Tornado Tag Team Match against a rookie Big Smoke and Squid Adler, Skull Man extending his winning streak to 2-0 after defeating Caleb Reece, Crash Man retaining his World Heavyweight Championship in a Fatal 4-Way Ladder Match and Kurt Wylde retaining his FWE Championship against High Noon Rumble winner Gus. Championships and Accomplishments Current Champions Other accomplishments Pay-Per-View Agenda Current Rosters Blitzkrieg TBA RiseUp! TBA Tag Teams and Stable TBA Other On-Screen Personnel TBA Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestling Companies